Harvest High: The Life and Times of Jill
by Bad Wolf Paradox
Summary: 15 year old Jill Livingston was excited to be attending a boarding school for teenagers living on neighbooring islands. But what will be in store for her? Love? Danger? A barrage of rotten tomatoes?


A/N:: Hello~ This is actually a fanfic that is in a way connected to another fanfic called Harvest High: Sophmore Days! created by a fellow rper that I know. In order to push her into continuing the story I have decided to rewrite her story but in Jill's POV. .net/s/7170460/1/Harvest_High_Sophmore_Days The story is there.

Directly quoting her but :

_"It's T because they're teenagers at a cool lenient boarding school . Incase anyone wants an elaboration... T for language, wild partaays, alchohol, underage drinking, and I don't know what to call making out, does it count as sexual content even though nothing to serious happens? Well whatever, now you know~_

_BEFORE WE START one more thing_

_The pairings in this story might seem a little...strange to a few people because they invole inter-game mixing. It's nothing to serious, only a few, I promise you that. Just a little RF character with a MM character there. Or a MFoMT character here paired with a AP character there... I promise it will all work out and be cute c: I chose those pairings because in the HM roleplay community I am in, we inter-game mix and stuff but it's really no big deal."_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Jill tugged at her skirt as she looked in the full-length mirror. <em>This uniform… Did I make a mistake on the sizes? It's such a short skirt…<em> She thought to herself as she struggled with her clothes. "I guess I can just put some biker shorts on underneath. I'm going to be riding my bike to school anyways." But before she could grab the black shorts from the edge of her bed, a certain blond tackled her from behind. She stumbled a bit, holding onto the dresser nearby to make sure she didn't fall.

"Goddess, Claire! Warn me next time you decide to tackle me." Jill glared at her blond best friend.

"But that's no fun." She whined, sticking her tongue at the girl, "Besides I owe you for showing me that scary video last night. I could barely sleep!"

"But it was funny though. For me at least." Jill grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Come on it's the first day of school. Let's get going! Are you taking your bike?"

"Yup, want a ride?"

Claire nodded and pranced out the door, leaving Jill to slip on her biker shorts. Once she was sure she was ready, the brunette hopped after Claire and rode her bicycle to the school, Claire riding on the back with her back facing Jill. Jill was eternally grateful that her mother managed to convince Claire's mother to let her change to this boarding school. Sure, Jill was a social butterfly but it was nice to know there was someone who had her back. Sort of like getting a head start. Claire had to be just as excited as she was, if not more so. As she sped down the hills, she turned her head and grinned at her friend, who seemed more like a sister than anything else. Once the two arrived at the school, they hopped off the bike and Jill locked it to a nearby bike post.

"Jilly! You got us here so early!" Claire pouted, yawning a bit, "We have at least 15 minutes before class starts. You always rush you know."

"You know what they say, Claire-Bear. Early bird gets the worm."

"Then we should have a load of worms by now."

"Oh stop complaining. Come, we can just chill around the classrooms. And don't forget we need our schedules."

Jill was just doodling in her notebook, her mind wandering when another new girl was pushed into the classroom. The older man who had pushed her in apologized in a jubilant manner, completely unaware he had embarrassed her. The blond boy that sat next to her called him "Father" and Jill guessed that must have been their Principal Hamilton. Mr. Jake waved off the poor girl's apologies for being late to class. Principal Hamilton then proclaimed she should introduce herself and say something about herself.

"U-Uh well, I'm Angela and uh," Angela looked down at her brown school shoes, her blush not dying down. "And I like flowers," She finished lamely, throwing a wistful glance up at the now disinterested class.

"Well Angela, feel free to take a seat wherever you like," Her teacher nodded towards her before walking over to Principle Hamilton, beginning to chat. Jill turned around to face Claire who sat behind her. "See why I don't like being late?"

Claire quickly nodded, "I see. Poor girl." The blond took a quick look to where Angela had sat down at "But hey, at least she already has some friends."

"True. Maybe we can go say hello another time."

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrng!_ Jake turned to look at the ringing bell, surprise evident on his face.

"Oh it's already lunch? Well, we'll continue the history of the Harvest Goddess when we get back! Have a nice lunch everyone!" He smiled happily, taking a seat at his desk. The scraping of chairs against the floor resounded around the room as Jill grabbed her things and shoved them into her messenger bag. She looked up, ready to ask Claire if she wanted to go eat lunch together, only to see her chatting away with some other girls and a few guys. _I shouldn't be surprised. She's a social butterfly too._ Jill thought to herself, pulling her bag over her shoulder, _Maybe I should find some new friends to sit with. Can't always depend on Claire-Bear. _Jill headed off to the lunchroom without Claire, standing on line behind a red-headed girl. She ordered some soup and chips with a soda and showed her I.D. to the lunch lady.

"My what a pair of interesting eyes you have" the older woman commented, handing back the I.D. and her change.

"Thanks. I get that a lot." Jill flashed a bright smile before turning away and looking for a table to sit at. The red-head before her was sitting by herself so Jill figured she would be a good enough victim. She hurried over to her table, gathering up her courage.

"Um hello… Mind if I sit here?" The girl offered her a bored look and shrugged. Jill took that to mean she could sit there and plopped down, eating her soup. "U-um so what's your name?"

"…Nami"

"Oh it's nice to meet you, Nami. I'm Jill."

"I see that." She said, pointing at her I.D. card, "You should put that away before you lose it."

"O-oh right." Jill slipped the I.D. into her wallet before turning back to Nami.

"…You're new here right?" Jill nodded, "I see."

It was silent for a while as they ate. _Maybe this was a bad idea. She doesn't seem like she wants to be bothered. _Jill thought to herself, playing with her soup, _No! I can't give up! I'm sure she's just shy and a bit distant. _"So Nami, are you a sophomore too?" Nami nodded, biting into her sandwich, "Same here. The teachers here seem pretty nice so far."

"…Yeah they do." Nami nodded at Jill's bag, "You're a fan of Detective Slide?"

Jill nodded, letting Nami get a better look at her bag, "Yup! I love watching that show."

The redhead gave a small smile, "So do I," _Okay Jill. See? You two are bonding already. _

Two other girls walked over to their table, followed by one other male. "Hi there!" the long-haired brunette greeted the two, "Mind if we join you guys? All the other tables are full." Jill smiled and nodded, not noticing Nami grimace slightly. The long haired brunette introduced herself as Celia, the other girl as Lumina, and the male as Marlin. The new group quickly began chatting away, Marlin and Nami being the most quiet of the group. She looked over at Claire who waved quickly at her from her own group. Jill waved back, smiling at her friend.

_Things are going to be different here… I can already tell._


End file.
